ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts 'n Goblins
Ghosts 'n Goblins, known as Makaimura (魔界村, lit. "Demon World Village") in Japan, is the first game in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series developed by Capcom. The game was originally released in 1985 for arcades and has since been ported to numerous home platforms. Its direct sequel is Ghouls 'n Ghosts. Story In Ghosts 'n Goblins, the player assumes the role of Arthur, a knight who must venture into the Demon Realm village in order to rescue his princess sweetheart. Arthur uses a variety of projectile weapons such as lances, axes, and daggers to eliminate anything that stands in his way. Ad flyer The story as seen in the Ghosts 'n Goblins ad flyer: :The princess of a certain poaceful (sic) country is abducted by a messenger from Hades and a knight who loves the princess leaves for Hades to rescue her. :However, to rescue the princess, the knight must pass through six gates guarded by Satan's generals to reach Hades. :Of course there are also demons that attack the knight between the six gates. The knight has five kinds of weapons which he uses skillfully to destroy the attacking demons and advance into Hades. :The knight needs your help to rescue the princess and escape from Hades so test your skill! Home Versions Many conversions to home computers were produced by Elite Systems. Commodore 64 The Commodore 64 version, released in 1987, featured gameplay. Programmed by Chris Butler, it is also known for its music by Mark Cooksey. Due to the limited resources on the Commodore 64, it was somewhat different than the arcade version. It only featured the Graveyard and Forest, The Ice Palace, The Floating Platforms and Fire bridge and The Caves in that order. The player also started the game with five lives. The demon that kidnapped the princess replaces Astaroth in the title screen. Additionally, the Unicorn is the boss of levels one to three, and the Dragon is the final boss. Commodore Amiga A version for the Commodore Amiga was released in 1990. While the advanced hardware (for the time) of the Amiga allowed an almost arcade-perfect conversion, it failed to emulate the success of the Commodore 64 version. The player started the game with six lives and no music was present unless the Amiga was equipped with at least 1 Megabyte of RAM. The standard configuration of an Amiga 500 was 512 Kilobytes. Other platforms Ghosts 'n Goblins was also ported to the Sinclair ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC 464/6128, Atari ST, IBM PC, Commodore 16, Sharp X68000, Nintendo Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance and the NES. The NES version was developed by Micronics. This version also serves as the basis for the Game Boy Color version, which features passwords. Both the NES and the arcade versions were re-released for download for Wii's Virtual Console service. The NES version was re-released on December 10, 2007. The original arcade version of the game was also included in the compilation Capcom Generations Vol. 2: Chronicles of Arthur for the PlayStation (in Japan and Europe) and Sega Saturn (in Japan only), which also contained Ghouls 'n Ghosts and Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. The three games (based on their Capcom Generation versions) were later collected as part of Capcom Classics Collection. This game, along with its sequel, Ghouls 'n Ghosts, is available for play on GameTap. There is a short Ghosts 'n Goblins mini-game named Ghost Trick included in SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium|SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium for the Neo Geo Pocket Color, where Arthur collects treasure while avoiding Red Arremer. Main Characters *Arthur, the player's character. *Princess Prin Prin, the kidnapped princess. Enemies *Zombie, beings that feed on the living. *Green Monster, a deadly plant. *Raven *Flying Knight *Woody Pig (Forest Ghost) *Blue Killer (Blue Demon) *Petite Devil *Big Man *Bat *Skeleton *Red Arremer, gargoyle-like red demons. Bosses *Unicorn, a big grey monster. *Dragon *Satan, the one who kidnapped the princess. *Astaroth, the final boss. Stages *Stage 1 - "From the Graveyard to the Forest" *Stage 2 - "Ghost Town" *Stage 3 - "Underground Passage to the Demon Realm Castle" *Stage 4 - "The Entrance of the Demon Realm Castle" *Level 5 - "Charge to the Demon Realm Castle" *Level 6 - "To the Demon Realm Castle Top" *Final Stage - "Demon Lord Astaroth's Room" Weapons *Lance *Dagger *Torch *Axe *Shield (Cross) Gallery NESGnGU.jpg|North American NES cover NESGnGE.jpg|European NES cover FamicomMakaimura.jpg|Japanese NES (Famicom) cover FamicomMini.jpg|Game Boy Advance cover GBC-GnG-USA.jpg|Game Boy Color cover Commodore64GnG.jpg|Commodore 64 cover SpectrumGnG.jpg|Sinclair ZX Spectrum cover External links *Makaimura Famicom Mini page *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/vc/vc_mm/ Makaimura (Famicom version) Wii Virtual Console page] *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/titles/50010000013251 Makaimura (Famicom version) 3DS Virtual Console page] *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/titles/20010000001705 Makaimura (Famicom version) Wii U Virtual Console page] *[http://www.videogameden.com/fc.htm?mak Ghosts 'n Goblins (NES version) in Video Game Den] Category:Games